


【HD】互为软肋

by XuYing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 德拉科失踪了，哈利为此心烦意乱了一晚上，甚至想连第二天的比赛也想翘掉。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	【HD】互为软肋

**Author's Note:**

> 不计较后续结果来看篇文，我算是在默默撒糖吧？

晚餐结束后德拉科就失去了踪影。他没有在7点时去学校图书馆很少人光顾的区域找几本古怪的书籍，没有在8点偷溜进厨房拿上几块自己喜欢的小蛋糕，也没有在9点走进五楼的级长专用盥洗室洗澡，甚至没有在10点的宵禁开始前为斯莱特林的石门施上两道守护魔咒。

哈利失望的合上记录着城堡中所有人位置的活点地图，“德拉科•马尔福”的名字根本没有出现在里面，他已经仔仔细细、前前后后找了三遍，还是没有找到。

这代表德拉科已经不在城堡里了。

哈利的额头重重砸在活点地图上，仿佛他这么做就能通过它找到德拉科的踪迹。他也不担心这样做会不会对自己的脑袋产生什么影响，反正他的脑子现在一团乱，也不会更糟了。

他承认自己之前的所作所为早已超出了对敌人的正常关注，甚至还有些变态，毕竟没有人会一天醒着的16个小时都在想同一个人，一有空就用活点地图寻找他的身影，夜晚还披着隐身斗篷跟着对方，直到对方进了斯莱特林的地窖才停止。

他一直安慰自己说“这是为了防止德拉科背地里做什么坏事”但他其实明白，自己所做的一切太不正常了！

事情的发展在哈利意识到不妥之前已经脱离了他的可控范围。

突然，哈利坐直了身子，暂时粘在他额头的活点地图顿了一秒后掉下来。他的目光落在虚无的空间，神情里是少有的谨慎和严肃。

德拉科有可能是被人抓走的。最近学校发生了太多的意外，连日未放晴的天空，飞离学院的鸟禽，还有那些不怎么捉弄学生了的鬼魂，很多事里都透露出不寻常。他踏进魔法界后就事情没有消停过，今年又是多事的一年，从他参与火焰杯开始，一切看起来都像一个引他踏入陷阱的阴谋，而线索直指向那个绝大多数人都知道却不敢直呼的答案——伏地魔。

或许，就是伏地魔把德拉科抓走了！

有了这个猜想，哈利暂时找到了思考的方向。他愤愤然一拳捶在面前打开的书，拳头和书本碰撞出沉闷的声音，也吸引了房间里其他两人的注意。

不对，伏地魔抓走德拉科又有什么用？难道是卢修斯不愿意再为他做事，所以他要抓了德拉科去威胁他？

最近也没有听说什么有关马尔福家族的消息，哈利也不认为受制于人的卢修斯敢公然违抗伏地魔的命令。

那么他会用德拉科来威胁谁呢？

邓布利多？

邓布利多的确不会放弃任何一个学生，但如果真是出于这个目的，抓任何一个学生都可以，不必非得选德拉科。将德拉科留在学校里的作用明显比当人质有用的多。

那还能有什么用？难道是用来威胁自己的吗？

就算是德拉科被伏地魔抓走了，并打算以他的生死威胁自己，自己又怎么会……不救德拉科？

梅林的破裤衩！他根本没想过不去救德拉科这个选项。哪怕早知道那是个陷阱，到时他恐怕也会奋不顾身的跳进去换德拉科出来。

他连忙安慰自己：“我只是不愿意见到任何一个人因为我而受到伤害，无论是谁，哪怕是德拉科·马尔福，他也不该……不，他绝不能……”

安慰已经起不了作用了。

他现在有了软肋。

“哈利？哈利？你有在听我们说话吗？”赫敏担忧的走近情绪明显不佳的哈利，她不明白哈利的脸色为什么突然变得这么难看，他们才刚刚解开了龙蛋之谜，这不是一件好事吗？

“你们刚才在说什么？抱歉，敏，我刚才没有注意到你们。”

面对困惑的转过头盯着他们的哈利，赫敏不免焦虑和紧张起来。那双无声的绿眼睛里似乎一点都没有为比赛项目烦恼的迹象，从吃完晚餐起她就发现了哈利的不对劲，她一开始将它归因于哈利在思考如果通过下一个项目所以无法集中精神，现在看到并非如此。她或许应该更早主动关心哈利所想的事。

“我们在讨论金蛋里的谜语，还记得吗？我们刚才说了，比赛的时候你只有一小时的时间，我们得想个办法让你能在水底待一小时。哈利，你是不是想到了什么其他需要注意的问题？还是你哪里不舒服？是不是之前洗澡的时候受凉发烧了？要不要去找医疗翼？你明天就要比赛了……”

“敏！敏！别紧张，我没事，我刚才只是……走神了，没别的事。真的，我很健康。”哈利手忙脚乱的对着赫敏比划一通，想向她展示自己的健康状态，赫敏勉为其难相信了他的话。

“好吧，如果你觉得没有问题，那我们继续讨论问题。”

“呃……”哈利不想打击赫敏的热情，但他实在没有心情和他们研究什么通过比赛的方法，他现在唯一关心的事是德拉科到底怎么了。

最后，哈利还是得到了帮助——纳威非常凑巧的知道他们的烦恼，并告诉他鳃囊草可以解决他的问题。

哈利心里真的十分感谢纳威的帮助，但这并没有解决他的烦恼。如果纳威知道一种吃了就能感应自己心里所想之人位置的草药，那他会更加感谢纳威，那才能真正解决他的问题。

第二天，火焰杯比赛照常开始了，赫敏没有来看他的比赛，同样的，德拉科也没有出现。

“哥们，好好比，我会第一时间来迎接你的。别担心赫敏，她一定是起晚了，我会在这里等她。”罗恩接过哈利脱下的外套和裤子，拍拍他露在空气中的胳膊，然后推他走出人群。

“欢迎进入第二项任务。昨天晚上，勇者们被偷了一样‘宝物’，四件‘宝物’现在就在黑湖湖底，你们只有一小时找回他们，只有一小时，超时的话你们就将失去找回他们的资格。”

提到“宝物”的时候，哈利陡然升起一股不详的预感，他不记得自己昨晚有丢什么重要的东西，唯一能想到的就是——德拉科。

穆迪教授催促他吃下鳃囊草，又腥又涩的植物顺着他的喉管滑到他的胃，那种粘腻的感觉令他止不住想呕吐。

炮声一响，不知道是谁推了他一把，他的手没扶住栏杆，扑通一声掉进了黑湖。

一入黑湖，如鱼得水，耳后的鳃和手指间的蹼瞬间长了出来。哈利如同跌进另一个世界，周围的一切都慢下来，他的耳朵捕捉到远处细微的动静，那是人鱼的尾巴与水草摩擦的声音。他有一种感觉，他的“宝物”就在前方。

当哈利跟着感觉向前游，蓦然在水中央看到一团柔和的铂金色光芒随水流摇曳时，他的心微微一颤。随即，他加快速度想要靠近它。

果然是德拉科。

而缺席的赫敏就在他的身边。

哈利停在他们两人之间，猜测他们就是勇者被偷走的“宝物”。

现在的问题是……他们谁才是哈利的“宝物”？

这个问题摆在任何一个霍格沃茨的学生面前，他们肯定都会选赫敏，格兰芬多三人组的友情毋庸置疑，而且有谁不知道马尔福和波特一直都是学校里的死对头，凡事都要比上一比的那种。

但当它摆在哈利面前时，哈利犹豫了。赫敏的确是他非常珍惜的人，她的睿智帮助他走过了很多困境，她几乎是无条件支持他的人，而德拉科……哈利也不愿意将他留在冰冷的湖底。他清楚记得这场比赛的规定，没有在规定时间内找回自己的“宝物”，他们将再没机会拿回。

德拉科的皮肤原本就属于那种透露病气的苍白，在水的重压下，它已经露出了接近死人的青灰色。哈利现在都不敢多看他一眼，虽然理智理解德拉科并没有死亡，目前最多算个假死的状态，但他的心还是像被人施了“钻心剜骨”似的，反复被蹂躏至碾碎，生生的疼。

如果他救了赫敏，谁来救德拉科？难道其他三位勇者中还有人德拉科当做“宝物”？

塞德里克学长？他和德拉科似乎没什么特别的交集。克鲁姆？德拉科似乎也很崇拜他！芙蓉？男孩子们都容易受到媚娃的吸引，难道在他没有注意德拉科的时候两人有过见面？

或许……德拉科真的是其中某个勇士的“宝物”。

哈利僵持在德拉科和赫敏之间，一时没了下一个动作。

不，不行，他不允许这种事发生！

德拉科为什么不能是他的“宝物”？他是有资格救对方的。

下定决定要将两人同时救上岸，哈利立刻弄断了捆绑德拉科的绳子，然后将他揽到自己的怀里，手紧紧的箍住他的腰，防止自己游动时“宝物”不慎掉落。哈利分了点心思想，德拉科的腰太细了，他应该多吃点。

当哈利再次举起魔杖时，凶悍的人鱼群突然出现在他的面前，三叉戟更是直接戳着他的脖子警告他“只能救一个”。

的确，抢别人“宝物”的行为是不被规则允许的。

那么赫敏怎么办？

在哈利犹豫之际，他周围的人鱼忽然四散，哈利敏锐的察觉到背后水流的改变，他带着德拉科闪到一侧，刚好让开了路。

是克鲁姆！

克鲁姆果断公主抱抱起赫敏，迅速离开这里，随后其他两人也救走了他们的“宝物”，留哈利不知所措的盯着空无一人的水底。

所以……德拉科真的是他的“宝物”？

哈利几乎是浑浑噩噩游出水面，首先迎来的是数不计数的闪光灯，比起比赛结果，他们似乎对救世主的“宝物”更感兴趣。

那些闪光灯像一个个拳头直直打在哈利的脸上，他突然觉得自己一定是被冰冷刺骨的黑湖水泡得感冒了，不然怎么大脑一片空白，眼前阵阵发黑呢。

完了，所有人都知道了这件事，知道了德拉科对于他的意义。

德拉科在离开水面的瞬间就苏醒了，他连着喘了好几新鲜空气才缓过神，最后的记忆停在了斯内普怪异的表情上，之后就被魔法定住了。他天生畏寒，黑湖水带走了他大部分体温，他本能地靠近身边的热源。

“破特？怎么是你？这到底是怎么回事？！”

哈利僵硬的对难见狼狈的德拉科笑了笑，他看到了岸边所有人脸上的惊诧、不解和跃跃欲试的八卦表情。

还能怎么办呢？

他除了带着暂时没有力气游泳的德拉科一起上岸还能怎么办呢？

至于其他人，他还没想好该怎么和他们解释“德拉科是自己的‘宝物’”这件事……

END


End file.
